The Terminal
by Marauder's Mistress
Summary: Luna has returned from her holiday expecting to start the new year at Hogwarts. When she gets stuck in an airport terminal with Lord Voldemort and NO WANDS, will HE show a sweeter side or will he wreak havoc even without magic? FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

**The Terminal:**

**Chapter 1:**

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist by the name of Monica asked.

"Hello, can I please have a ticket to London?" Luna Lovegood asked politely.

"Have a nice holiday?" Monica asked.

"Yes, I got to see a few old friends in America. Thank you for asking." Luna smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome. Have a nice flight." She smiled as Luna left the counter.

--------(o)--------

"How can I help you?" Monica asked to a man in a black cloak.

"One ticket.. to London." He said hoarsely.

"Uhhh, sure..." Monica said uncomfortably. The man kept his face hidden.

"Have a nice holiday?" She asked trying to see the man's face.

"Yes, just planning out some things before I greet an old friend." He smirked wildly.

"Okay then, here you are Mister... Tom Riddle?" She asked as she handed the man their ticket.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"Excuse me, have I met you before? I swear I've heard that name before.." Monica trailed off.

"I think you have been mistaken." The man said smugly and headed off.

The woman was right, Tom Riddle was the teenage name of Lord Voldemort. This woman didn't know how dangerous Tom Riddle had become and yet here he stood. This time, he was going to kill Harry Potter, and no Muggle could stop him.

--------(o)--------

Luna explored around the airport, each and every room was fascinating, Being a witch, you hardly needed to use Muggle transport. At this stage, the ministry banned all magic used outside of the Hogwarts school. If any Muggle witnessed magic being practiced, they'd have their memory wiped clean and the witch or wizard would suffer a punishment. Magic was only allowed in extreme emergencies and at this stage, there was no emergency. Luna placed her wand safely in her bag, put it with the other bags that would be transferred to the plane and continued on her exploration. She'd already seen the planes take off and all but she wanted to see everything else too.

She made her way around all the rooms and found one with a name she found much interest in. The sign on the door said it was called: 'The Terminal.' She didn't exactly know what a terminal was, but she was willing enough to find out. Luna opened the door and headed inside, without looking back.

--------(o)--------

Voldemort waited impatiently for his plane to arrive. After half an hour of waiting, he announced he's had enough and wandered about. Everyone stared at him and he decided it would be easier if he hid his wand in his bag so he wouldn't look too inconspicuous. He placed his bag with all the others that would be transferred to the plane, put his hood over his head and again wandered around trying to entertain himself.

He was quite impressed in all the gadgets and gizmos Muggles created. It was hard for any witch or wizard to understand what life was like without the use of a wand or broomstick. Voldemort continued walking further and found a door that interested him. It was called: 'The Terminal.' Voldemort checked that no-one was watching and headed inside.

--------(o)--------

Luna saw what she had dreamed of. There were suitcases everywhere containing all different muggle things. Obviously whoever these suitcases had belonged to hadn't been collected. One suitcase contained packets of food called 'Chips,' and others contained small hand-held gaming devices called 'Nintendo DS and Playstation Portable.' The thing Luna found most interesting was a little device called 'Mobile Phone.' She enjoyed pressing all the buttons and taking photos and videos.

Luna heard the door close behind her and came face to face with none other than Lord Voldemort himself.


	2. Dangerous Games

**The Terminal:**

**Chapter 2:**

They stood there for several moments looking at each other. Before him, Voldemort saw a young girl with long, wavy blonde hair down to her waist. Her blue eyes staring at him.

Before her, Luna saw a hideous creature. A man with slits for a nose, a bald head and dark menacing eyes. No wonder he had his face hidden, any Muggle would run in the opposite direction screaming their lungs out. It took several more minutes before any of them spoke.

"Voldemort." Luna murmured.

"Yes it is I. And who are you?" Voldemort hissed.

"A friend of Harry's, I'm guessing you have planned another way to kill him?" Luna scoffed.

"Indeed you are correct. You are quite smart little girl." Voldemort smirked.

"That's why I was put in Ravenclaw." Luna smiled.

They stood silently not knowing what to say...

"Sorry to tell you this, but I have to kill you. If word got out to Dumbledore I'd never be able to finish my plan..." Voldemort trailed off.

"Sorry to tell you, but I have no intention of telling Professor Dumbledore as you will not be allowed on the plane." Luna smirked.

"Oh, is that right? Well in that case... fast and painless... or slow and agonizing?" He smiled.

"Excuse me?" Luna hissed.

"You death. How do you want it?" He smiled broadly.

"I'm not going to die just because I defended a boy that has defeated you numerous times." Luna smirked.

"That's it. You're finished!" Voldemort snarled and searched his pockets for his wand.

"You're in luck, I seem to have left my wand back at the Muggle bag collector." Voldemort shrugged.

"Well, I neither have my wand so I guess that's fair." She smiled.

"Yes..... Well, I'm going so I can put my plan in action." Voldemort said briskly and headed for the door.

--------(o)--------

He pulled the handle and realised it didn't budge. He yanked it and turned it and yet the door stayed still.

"What is it?" Luna asked huffily.

"I think the door is locked." He said angrily.

"Can't we get out another way?" luna asked smugly.

"No, not unless we get seen by the Muggles..." He trailed off.

"Maybe we can apparate?" Luna asked hopefully.

"No, if we do that.. we'll get caught. Besides, you'll be expelled and then they'll be wondering why you did in the first place and my plan will be ruined.." Voldemort trailed off.

"I guess you're right..." Luna sighed depressingly.

"Sooo... what now?" Voldemort asked looking up hopefully at Luna.

Luna wondered why Voldemort seemed so... calm. Harry had always described him as depressing, arrogant, mean and brutal. If that was true... then why was he being to relaxed and... nice? Was it because he had a soft side... or was it because he didn't have his wand?

"No... it has to be the wand..." She muttered.

"Excuse me?" Voldemort said slowly.

"Oh nothing!" She said quickly and looked hopelessly at the door, wishing it would magically open.

--------(o)--------

"Hey, let's play this game!" Luna said excitedly as she rummaged through her umpteenth suitcase.

"No." Voldemort said coldly.

"Awww, please! It needs two players!" Luna complained.

"No!" Voldemort said loudly.

"What else do you want us to do then? I'm trying to have fun and you're just moping around. If we're going to be stuck together we may as well make it fun!" She exclaimed.

"Fine, but don't expect me to have fun." He scowled.

"Yay!" Luna cheered and pulled out a Muggle game called: 'Twister.'

"This is going to be torture...." Voldemort grimaced.

--------(o)--------

"Can we stop now?" Voldemort complained as she shaped himself like the 'Whomping Willow' doing the splits. Voldemort had a painful look on his face as he moved his left hand on the red circle and his right leg on the green circle next to Luna's staedy hand.

"No, the rules say that the game finishes when someone falls over." Luna giggled and put her right hand on the blue circle.

"I'll finish this game alright!" Voldemort hissed and plunked himself down on the floor.

"Party Pooper." Luna gritted her teeth.

They played a variety of Muggle games for the rest of the night and came exhausted and sweaty. They had managed 'Twister, Guess Who, Memory Cards, Go Fish, UNO, Scrabble, Connect Four, Yahtzee, Torpedo Attack, Mouse Trap and Boggle'.

"I don't know why I agreed to this." Voldemort said in agony.

"You liked it, I know you did!" Luna giggled happily.

"If I enjoyed playing muggle games, then I am Ronald Weasley's father." Voldemort smirked.

"It wasn't that bad.. Besides, even if you were Ron's father, where does his red hair and freckles come from? I mean... you don't even have hair and your face is pale and your nose---"

"SHUT UP!" He bellowed and kicked the nearest suitcase in sight.

--------(o)--------

"Luna, we've played every game imaginable. I am not going to do any more!" Voldemort bellowed and put a Salt and Vinegar chip in his mouth.

"Well, we have bonded for the past few days and I know how much you like Muggle games." Luna smiled happily.

"We may have gotten on well, but that doesn't mean I am your friend. I am the Darkest Wizard known and I am not going to ruin my reputation by befriending a little Harry Potter friend!" Voldemort said viciously.

There was an awkward silence..

"Awww, come on Voldy! You love Muggle games!" Luna said merrily.

"That's it! I can take it anymore! I'm going and don't follow me and most of all. Don't call me Voldy! You are the most annoying child I've ever met and If I had a choice of strangling you or Harry Potter, It's be you!" Voldemort screamed and punched the wall.

"Alright alright, calm down Mister Grumpy!" Luna said stubbornly.

If they were ever going to get out of there alive, they needed to get along... before they murdered each other. The Muggle way.

* * *

Author Report:

**I know it it's a short chapter again, but for the next chapter, 'Voldy' is going to admit the truth so I thought a fresh chapter would suit. **

**I will update shortly! Please read and review. **

**Thanks alot.**

**P.S: I hope you liked the idea of 'Twister'!**

**Clue: There will be more games, annoyance, friendship and confusion coming up. Will 'Voldy' tell Luna what made him so evil?**


	3. Truth, or Dare?

**The Terminal:**

**Chapter 3:**

"Why must you always be so annoying?" Voldemort interrogated as Luna tried to warn him about 'Nargles.'

"Everyone is born with different characteristics." She said dreamily.

"Well I'd rather be in Azkaban than here with you." He snarled.

"Really? So you'd want to have the Dementor's kiss then?" She asked in confusion. Voldemort growled.

"Let's play a game!" She exclaimed happily.

"No!" He roared.

"Do you have any better ideas of entertainment?" Luna raised her eyebrows.

"How about killing you!" Voldemort snarled.

"You wouldn't know how to. Without your wand you're a useless friendly old guy." Luna smiled.

"What did you just say?" He yelled.

"You heard me well enough." She shrugged.

"I just heard you call me a coward." He said angrily.

"No, you just heard me call you a useless friendly old man." Luna chimed.

"I hate this! Stupid Muggle transport!" Voldemort groaned as he looked at the locked door.

"Come on then. Let's play a a game." Luna said impatiently.

"Wait.. where is the stupid board games... where is the stupid dotted placemat?" Voldemort asked looking for any sign of what the game was.

"There isn't any of that silly!" Luna giggled. "We're playing Truth or Dare!" She nudged him on the shoulder.

"What's that?" He sighed in agony.

"It's the easiest game ever. We take turns in choosing an option. If you choose Truth, you need to answer in total honesty to whatever question asked. If you choose dare, you need to do whatever told without complaint." Luna explained slowly.

"Alright, that doesn't sound too bad." He shrugged and motioned for her to sit down.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Hmmm Truth." He answered.

"Is it true you are a Half-Blood?" She asked.

"Yes." Voldemort grunted.

"Truth or Dare?" He shot back.

"Dare." She smiled.

"I dare you, to sing one of the Sorting Hat's songs." He smirked.

"Okay." She shrugged and began.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

Luna finished the song and smiled. Voldemort didn't expect ANYONE to learn any of those tacky old songs. Yet, Luna knew it, she was one strange girl.

"Truth or Dare?" Luna asked.

"Dare." He answered almost instantly.

"I dare you, to wear this wig for the rest of the afternoon." Luna smiled and handed him a pink wig.

"Eeew!" He scowled and stared at it. It looked horrible, but a dare was a dare and he didn't want to lose to Luna... again. He pulled it over his head without another complaint. She gave him a mirror and he scowled once again. It looked like he had fairy floss on his head!

"Truth or dare?" He sighed.

"Truth." Luna shrugged.

"What is a Nargle?" He asked.

"That's doesn't relate to honesty." Luna said.

"I don't care. What is it?" He asked again. Luna rolled her eyes. For the most evil Wizard in the magic world, he sure was stubborn.

"A 'Nargle' is what I like to call something bad. Like your Death Eaters or something that can put me in danger." She said smugly.

"That's it?" Voldemort laughed hysterically.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked grumpily.

"I picked dare last time so... Truth." He shrugged.

"Okay, this is a really hard one. Are you sure you want it?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes." He smiled. He was going to crack her.

"Okay then. You insisted." Luna rolled her eyes and asked the most dreaded question Voldemort ever thought of. "Why did you become Lord Voldemort?" She asked and slowly looked up at him.

--------(o)--------

"I was eleven before Dumbledore first came and visited me. I had been seeing things, controlling things, feeling things. I could talk to snakes and move things without touching them. People thought I was crazy and made me see a doctor, they thought i was mental or something. And that's when Dumbledore came. At first, I thought he was a doctor, coming to help me. I hated it when those stupid nurses brought them in all the time, there wasn't anything wrong with me. Dumbledore told me that he was just like me. I told him to prove it and then he did. He could move things with his mind too. And then he told me he was a Professor. I asked what for and he didn't hesitate in telling me. He said that he taught a school of magic and that he could teach me to become a Wizard.

I generally said yes and then I learned everything, I became top in my grades and was especially interested in Dark Magic. It was so interesting and... different to what other magic was and I wanted to know more, so I went to Professor Horace Slughorn. I asked him about Horcruxes and then he yelled at me and sent me out of the room after telling me I had no business in knowing it. He told me very little but I later grew on that and had this.. longing to be... a Dark Wizard. I trained hard and then changed my disgraceful name to Lord Voldemort.

People who used to laugh at me when I was a child, soon regretted it. The people who treated me unfairly, soon regretted it and when I had gotten my revenge on everyone who hurt me. I was known as 'The Dark Lord'. Some people faced up to me, but I was too strong. I had defeated anyone who rose to the challenge. Everyone except one..." Voldemort trailed off.

"Harry." Luna said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, and now you can see why I want to kill him. Everyone that has attempted to destroy me have been killed, but I cannot kill a stupid boy." Voldemort sighed and looked out the door, longing for escape.

Luna felt good that she knew Voldemort's story, he just wanted people to understand him, but at Hogwarts, no-one understood her. They called her names like 'Loony Lovegood' and often hid her things. Right now, she knew how Voldemort felt and just a little felt like getting revenge on those who thought better of her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First of all, I do not take credit for the Sorting Hat's Song.

Secondly, I'd like to apologise for my very late chapter post. I haven't read the sixth book believe it or not and I recently saw the movie after it's release.

Anyway, I hope you like Voldemort's wig. I have a link on my profile page.

Thanks again for your patience.

Julz

xx


	4. SOS Secrets or Suppression?

**The Terminal**

**Chapter 4:**

There were still so many questions Luna wanted to ask Voldemort but there was no time left. There was a soft muffled voice outside the locked doors and the doorknob started turning. It was amazing. The one moment Luna didn't want to leave, they are saved. The dark wizard lifted up his hood and hid his horrendous features from the two mortals who entered the room.

"What are you two doing here?" A tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"We got locked in here." Luna simply answered.

"Well you could have called for help." The other man replied hoarsely. He was much smaller than his companion and had hazel eyes that made his black spiky hair stand out.

"No one could here us." Voldemort said in an abnormal voice. He obviously never did well in muggle studies. His voice was high and giddy, as if he was on drugs.

"Well come on then." The tall one replied. Luna and Voldemort gleefully did as they were told and left the room as swiftly as each of them entered.

"Well, I missed my plane." Luna sighed.

"Who knows how long we've been in there." Voldemort chuckled. '_Wait a second.. chuckling? Wow, he has changed a lot.' _Luna thought.

"Well, I don't have anything to do so i may as well just stay here." Voldemort sighed.

"So you're not getting your revenge then?" Luna smiled.

"Well now that I've expressed myself I feel there is no need to." The Dark Wizard smiled.

"We never finished that conversation." Luna giggled.

"No we did not." Voldemort said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't we catch the same plane then?" Luna shrugged.

"May as well." Voldemort sighed.

--------(o)--------

Luna finally arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later. She discovered on the plane that she and Voldemort were locked in the Terminal for almost three days. Filch had caught her when she tried to sneak into the Ravenclaw Common Room and now she was being dragged to the dinner feast. Everyone turned and stared as she entered. Dumbledore gave a small nod of appreciation to Filch and he hobbled away with rage. No matter how hard he attempted, he could never get a student in as much trouble as he had hoped for.

"Luna!" She heard a familiar voice call. It was Ginny Weasley.

"Oh, hello Ginny." Luna smiled happily. They hugged for a few brief seconds and Luna headed over to the Ravenclaw table. Everything was back to normal, as everyone else had thought. After the feast, Luna was greeted by all of her companions.

"So, why were you late Luna? Had a fun trip?"Harry smiled..

"Yeah, it was... different from what I had expected." She grinned mysteriously.

"So then you decided to skip school?" Hermione Granger said in an astonished tone.

"No, I just got a little... side tracked." Luna replied cheekily.

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Luna smiled happily.

With that final note, she skipped down the hall just as happy as she always is.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Just so you know, Voldemort's character has been changed deeply and I know you'll complain. This is fanfiction remember so I can write however I like and express my own opinion.

I couldn't find any other way to end this story so tough luck. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Please rate and Review!

Thanks for everything.

Julia


End file.
